


"What is Affection"

by inastra



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lots and lots of PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many kisses between the leader and her protector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What is Affection"

**Their first kiss was impromptu**  when Junpei and Yukari were telling Aigis about affection and what was affection all about. Aigis paid close attention soon after that to Minako, and few days later she went and asked her upfrontly also loudly in front of everyone, “Do you have some sort of affection for Akihiko-san?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Minako spit out her drink as she spluttered out, “W-WHAT?!” Aigis soon explained about what Junpei and Yukari had said to her, and with that, Minako looked crossly at said people who looked away.

“Yeah, I do like Sanada-san, but I really like everyone, including you Aigis.” She says this cheerfully as she pecks her on the cheek quickly while everyone went back to what they did. Aigis suddenly overheated for a moment as Minako left for her room.

* * *

The second kiss came from a feverish Minako who took Aigis’s hand by accident. Aigis sneaked into Minako’s room when she was sick wanting to check her temperature and see if she was okay.

She put her hand on Minako’s forehead, but before she knew it, then sleeping girl took her hand by sheer accident as if someone else’s hand. Along with that, she pecked Aigis’s hand tenderly, not realizing it was Aigis’s hand in the first place.

Aigis wondered if the girl was alert or anything, but she wasn’t as she was dozing off. The android took her hand towards her chest in wonderment.

* * *

The third kiss came from Aigis as a mean of comfort, when Aragaki-senpai was got shot and went into coma. Soon everything was in chaos and frenzied as one of their members were just gone so suddenly to a hospital. Aigis did not know how to feel but she felt a certain sadness within herself.

She saw Minako comforting Fuuka was crying ( _due to her crush being on Shinjiro-san_ ,) and thought, maybe Minako-san needed comfort. Even though it wasn’t visible, she knew that Minako also cared for Shinjiro-san too, as Koromaru told her so.

She followed her to the rooftop, and she found Minako sitting down in the middle staring up the moon, yet not crying. When Minako noticed her, she motioned her to sit next to her. They talked and talked, soon she found her leader sleeping upon her lap. Aigis touched the girl’s hair lightly, taking it into her hand kissing it without thinking.

* * *

The fourth one was when Minako found her best friend being beaten up and almost scrapped. She held her in her arms while everyone wasn’t looking. She kissed her friend’s poor forehead and laid her down to the side to learn the impeccable truth.

* * *

The fifth kiss was during graduation and Aigis was with her precious friend. Minako was on Aigis’s shoulder waiting for everyone to come by.

Aigis was being talkative and Minako was quiet but watching happily as Aigis talked. As she got sleepier, the blonde laid her down in her lap, soon gently pecking her forehead.


End file.
